


The Baby Gap

by quizasvivamos



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a grad student at Ohio State University pursuing an MA in music. In order to help fund school, on the weekends he works at Baby Gap in the Lima Mall. When it comes to his love life, Blaine’s in a rut - too busy between work and school to meet anyone. One day, a new customer comes in to shop, and Blaine begins to crush on him. There’s just one major thing he’s overlooked: Blaine works in a children’s clothing store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic for bravelywriteon (tumblr) because she is so incredibly sweet and supportive and her birthday is coming up very soon. :) So, happy birthday Summer! And to anyone else who might be reading this, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Blaine looks up like he always does when the buzzer on the door goes off. He does it because it’s his job to greet each and every individual who comes through the store. He also does it because it’s practically the only time he gets in a day to interact with people about something that doesn't involve academia.

Blaine knows he’s lonely. Between his heavy workload, countless hours of practice sessions and lessons and the fellowship he needs to complete to earn his Masters, he’s barely hanging on, barely finding room to breathe. But when Blaine looks up this time, he finds that breathing will not be something he’s able to do.

He’s in the middle of resetting the display table in the front of the store when his eyes lock on this beautiful stranger. He thanks god that the man is currently fiddling with his phone, too preoccupied to notice Blaine gawking. Then Blaine finally manages a greeting, stammering and stumbling over his “Hello, how are you today?” the same phrase he’s said so many times that it’s become second nature. But for some reason, in the presence of this tall, handsome, fashionable, and very put-together man, he has a very hard time saying anything at all.

When bright blue eyes rise to meet his, paired with a vague smile, Blaine feels his heart rate increase, and he almost drops the very tiny sweater he has been absentmindedly folding and refolding, the arm of which catches on the nametag hanging on the lanyard around his neck.

The new customer walks by as Blaine tries to play it off as if he’s not a bumbling, clumsy fool who ceases functioning just from looking at a man. He quickly finishes the assigned task, glancing over his shoulder a few times to make sure the man is still there and he isn't hallucinating, and then makes his way back to his register.

It’s a small store, so it’s not difficult for Blaine to inconspicuously keep an eye on the person of interest. And since his brain has ceased functioning, he fails to remember where he works until his head clears and he sees the man picking up little khakis and equally tiny sweaters off of a shelf, lifting them to examine how well they match.

Blaine’s stomach twists, and his heart begins to ache again. At the same time the man shakes his head and places the outfit back on the shelf, Blaine dolefully shakes his head at himself for being so foolish.

“Did you finish fixing the display?” an all-too-familiar voice cuts into Blaine’s consciousness, causing him to turn around to face his manager.

“Yeah, I think it’s done. Um, is there anything else you need me to do, Jeremiah?” Blaine asks, always the good employee, always wanting to please.

“Nope, but thank you for asking. You only have about an hour left in your shift, so why don’t you just relax.”

“Oh, thank you,” Blaine says. Then he looks up at the wall by which the man had been standing, but he’s disappointed when he sees a middle-aged woman standing there instead, trying to keep a fussy five-year-old by her side while she shops.

After pivoting around, eyes searching the store, he realizes that the man is no longer there. It’s sort of a blessing, when he thinks about it, because he has a job to do, and becoming distracted by beautiful and, considering the circumstances, probably straight, married men with children, is not something that Blaine needs.

So he leaves his register and approaches the woman to offer his help. She knows what she wants, so Blaine crouches down and entertains the fidgety five-year-old with a few jokes and a silly song. Soon he has him laughing, and his mother is immensely grateful and much relieved. She’s in such a good mood that she leaves the store with two large bags of clothing for the little boy and the even younger girl she has at home, one outfit for whom Blaine helped pick out.

A quick glance at the clock, and he realizes that his shift is just about up. When he clocks out and makes his way back through the mall, into the emptying parking lot, and gets into his car, it all comes flooding back to him. The unfriendly reminder hits him that he is alone and going back to his empty apartment to sleep in his cold bed only to wake up for classes the next morning to start the same sorry cycle anew.

He supposes it could be worse. He could be stuck working at Baby Gap for the rest of his life.

-s-

The gravel crunches beneath his tires as he pulls into the lot of the apartment complex and then into his designated, numbered spot, and as he climbs out of the car, he’s already got a checklist of chores and unfinished homework he needs to complete for the following day on loop in his head.

Laundry. Dishes. Bills. Finish transposing those three original works for his seminar. Make sure his lesson plans are in order for the week for the intro class he’s teaching.

And the list goes on.

Blaine’s studio apartment is just big enough for him, a place he can afford on his tight budget. It’s not luxury, but it’s cozy, and for now, it’s home. Once he’s thrown his clothes into the washing machine, Blaine hurries to his piano where all his unfinished work is strewn across the bench and propped up against the music rack.

He sorts through the mess, finding exactly what he needs, and when he sits down, places his fingers on the keys, lifts his pencil, and then touches it to the paper, Blaine’s world is in harmony again. He plays until he finishes the work, and then he plays a little longer, because here, immersed and lost in the music, is where Blaine forgets all his worries. It’s where Blaine feels full and whole again. He knows that he made the right decision to go back to school to pursue music, his father be damned. And he would suffer in this tiny apartment with his retail job and his long days of teaching and attending classes if it means that he gets to live out his passion and be himself, that he gets to be happy.


	2. Chorus

A few weeks pass, and Blaine holds onto the hope of possibly seeing the blue-eyed man with the cherubic face and killer body come back into the store. But he isn’t prepared when it actually happens. And Blaine isn’t prepared for who accompanies the man.

As much as he’d been in denial, Blaine’s suspicions seem to be cemented when he takes in the small child, barely a toddler, with his head of brown hair, pudgy cheeks, and large saucer-like, chocolate eyes. Blaine’s heart plummets into his stomach and completely dissolves in its acidic contents.

He feels like he might be sick. But there’s no time for that, because this time the man approaches Blaine, looking a bit put-out and bemused.

“Hey, sorry to bother you - you do work here, right?”

“Oh, yes, yeah I work here. It’s no bother. That’s why I’m here - to help,” Blaine manages to say without completely flubbing it.

“I need a little help,” the man says, looking down at the little one whose tiny hand is grasping his index finger. “I’ve been finding it a little hard to shop for Stephen, especially since he likes to take everything off the first chance he gets and grows out of everything way too quickly. I swear, someone feeds him Miracle-Gro - or baby steroids.”

Blaine laughs as he looks down at the little boy who is now pouting. “He’s a cute one, isn’t he,” Blaine says, pulling a face at the boy who turns away shyly and buries his face into the man’s thigh.

“He can be,” he says, then, “My best friend is completely hopeless when it comes to shopping for clothes, so here I am, bearing the burden.”

Blaine wonders why he mentions his friend, and a bit of hope returns that maybe this isn’t his kid.

“I can certainly help you find some things for him. We just got in the winter line if you’d like to take a look at that.” Blaine gestures for the man to follow, and they make their way over to a table by the side wall.

“I’m Kurt, by the way,” the man says once they’re over by the table and sifting through the piles for the correct sizes, and Blaine could swear that he sees a little smirk on the man’s face.

“Blaine,” he says, looking down, lifting his nametag and pointing with a laugh.

“I see,” Kurt says, still smirking, his eyes fixed on Blaine’s, positively mesmerizing, and when he looks away, Blaine feels like he can breathe again.

“So, what’s his favorite color?” Blaine asks, realizing once he’s said it, that the boy is barely walking and probably doesn’t have a preference for anything quite yet.

“His mother seems to think it’s yellow, but I think it clashes horribly with his skin tone. She has this thing with bright colors, especially yellow, because she has this thing with stars.” Kurt shakes his head and sighs. “Let’s try some earthy, more natural tones, greens and browns and blues.”

Blaine picks up a powder blue polo and a pair of jeans. “How do you feel about these?”

“Hm.” Kurt places his free hand beneath his chin. “It’s cute, but I feel like it needs something else.”

“We have bowties,” Blaine offers, and Kurt’s face lights up, and when he smiles, he’s even more beautiful.

“That sounds chic and adorable. What do you think, Stephen?” Kurt looks down at the boy, and Stephen clutches onto his leg again and stares curiously up at Blaine.

“I can’t tell if that’s a yes or not,” Blaine says.

“He’s not usually this shy, but I can understand why he'd be intimidated by you,” Kurt says, gracing Blaine with direct view of those luminous, blue eyes again, and Blaine can’t quite decipher his expression, but he thinks Kurt might be flirting with him.

Although, he could be imagining it.

“I - I’m sorry,” Blaine says.

“Don’t be.” Kurt chuckles, seemingly at Blaine’s confusion. “If I was a little younger, I’d be intimidated by you.”

Blaine hesitates, and then he picks up a few more shirts to suggest.

A few outfits later, Kurt is satisfied, and Blaine rings him out at his register.

“It was nice talking to you, Blaine,” Kurt says, taking his bag as Blaine hands it to him over the counter.

“Have a great day,” Blaine says, beaming his customer-service smile, the same one he wears with everyone, because he doesn’t know what else to do.

“You too,” Kurt says, and then turns and heads out the door of the store.

Blaine watches him go, staring at the back of his head, his broad shoulders, thin waist, and pert, round butt, and then it’s like he’s brought back down to Earth, and he hits the ground hard.

Why hadn’t he said something? He’d been such an idiot. There Kurt was, and Blaine hadn’t the courage to ask the right questions, to say anything worthwhile that might make him come back or stay longer, and he was kicking himself.

He could easily have asked if Stephen was his, and the mystery would be solved, but perhaps Blaine was too scared of the truth, so he’d rather remain blissfully ignorant and live in his fantasy. At least, for now.

 


	3. Bridge

Blaine does a double take when Kurt walks by the store about a week later. This time, he’s sans baby, and Blaine internally cheers, though he knows it’s not really something to get excited about.

But he is, he’s excited because he knows it’ll be much easier to talk to him without the little one in tow, and this time he’s going to get it right and not choke on his words. Blaine had spent the last few days creating and playing scenarios over and over in his head about what he’d say to Kurt if and when he saw him again, but it soon occurs to him that it will all have been for nothing, because Kurt is in fact walking by the store with no intention of entering it.

Blaine thinks fast, checks the clock, and then approaches Jeremiah.

“Is it alright if I go on my break now?” he asks.

His manager scans the store and then turns back to Blaine. “Yeah, go ahead. I’ll get Meg to cover for you.”

And before Jeremiah is even finished speaking, Blaine is already racing to clock out, anxious to find Kurt and catch up with him, hoping beyond measure that he wasn’t on his way out of the mall when he noticed him.

Blaine spots him just as he’s about to enter Banana Republic, and he takes wider strides until he’s within earshot.

“Kurt,” he calls out, slightly breathless.

Kurt turns, his eyebrows rising in surprise, and Blaine suddenly wonders if Kurt even remembers him.

“Blaine,” Kurt says after a brief pause. “Hey. Are you working today?”

“Yeah, but I’m on my break.” He hesitates, feeling his stomach buzzing with nerves. “So, do you want to - I mean, I’m headed to get something to eat. I hope you don’t find this too weird, but would you like to join me?”

“Sure,” Kurt says. “I’d like that.”

“I only have half an hour, but we can grab a pretzel or something,” Blaine says, feeling a little foolish that he can’t offer Kurt something better.

“That sounds perfect. I’ve actually been craving a pretzel with cheese and was going to get one after hitting a few more stores, but there’s no harm in getting one now.”

They begin to head toward the food court together, and Blaine shoves his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do with them. He’s twenty-three years old and an adjunct professor at a university for christ's sake, and he still feels like a sixteen-year-old on a first date, nervous and awkward, at least, Kurt is making him feel that way.

With only about twenty minutes left to spare, they grab a table to relax at while consuming their hot pretzels, and Blaine finds that Kurt is not shy at all, immediately initiating conversation with an anecdote about his mall parking lot woes.

“So I’m sitting there, and this jerk actually rolls his window down and yells at me. I swear, people are nuts and act like it’s a matter of life and death if they have to walk ten extra feet across the lot from their car.”

It’s just inane small talk, but Blaine laughs; the way in which Kurt tells the story is expressive and full of life, and Blaine is enraptured, but then he realizes that he still hasn’t said anything he’d intended.

“Kurt?” he starts, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What is it?”

Blaine is about to ask about Stephen, but then he thinks it might be too presumptuous of him. Instead, he opts for, “I’ve see you around the mall, but where do you work?”

“Oh, I work over at the revival house here in town. They put on live musical productions in the fall and spring, and I’m head of the costume department. And recently I’ve even been directing.”

“That’s fantastic,” Blaine says. “I love musical theater. I’ve been to the revival house for a few movies, but never for a show.”

“It’s much less glamorous than New York, but at least I’m doing what I love. It was too hard to find work there, not at all like the movies and television make it look, so I’m here. And don’t bother making a The Last Five Years joke,” Kurt says. “I think about it constantly.”

Blaine takes a moment to consider the reference, but he’s caught up by the mention of New York. “Were you - did you live in New York?”

“I went to school there for performing arts. NYADA. I’m from Lima, though. Sometimes you just need to return to your roots I guess.”

“Yeah,” Blaine says dazedly, taking a bite of his pretzel, his mind beginning to wander.

After obtaining his BS in business administration, Blaine felt unfulfilled and stuck. Four years of his life seemed to have gone down the drain, and he’d begun to apply an alternate meaning to his BS degree. He’d spent much of his life in choirs and playing in his school’s band, but when it came time for college, it was like he’d just dropped all those years and swept them under the rug, as if they were something to be ashamed of and forgotten.

Blaine had never left Ohio, but he did find a way to recapture a part of his life that was truly important to him despite the sacrifices he had to make to do it. So, although their experiences were much different, he thought he completely understood where Kurt was coming from.

“Now can I ask you a question?” Kurt says, turning the conversation around on Blaine. “I don’t mean to pry or get too personal, but did you go to college?”

Blaine is taken aback, but then recovers, trying not to laugh. “Yeah, I did - I mean, I still do. The Baby Gap is only my weekend job if that’s what you’re wondering. I go to OSU where I’m currently pursuing my Masters in music and completing a fellowship. I teach, college freshmen, mostly.”

“Grad school for music _and_ a professor? Nice,” Kurt says. “Instrumental or vocal?”

“A little of both. Mostly piano and guitar, but I can play almost anything. I co-directed the women’s choir for a semester too.”

“That’s very impressive. I don’t mean this in a bad way, but you work at the Baby Gap...why would someone like you and with your talents and credentials work retail?”

“I need the money.”

Blaine absentmindedly checks his watch, and then he jumps up out of his seat when he realizes the time.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt, but my break’s over. It was really lovely talking to you and getting to know you. Perhaps we could do this again sometime?”

“Yeah, let me walk with you back to the store,” Kurt offers, and Blaine is glad because he doesn’t want to cut it short and end their time together in such an abrupt manner.

They arrive at the entrance, and Blaine turns to Kurt. “I’m sorry, I just have to clock back in, and then we can talk for a few more minutes.” And then he’s off.

Kurt wanders around the store for a few minutes before Blaine is back, name tag on and smiling that same warm smile as before.

“I was hoping that I could maybe get your number?” Blaine dares, knowing that this might be the moment where the truth comes out, and he braces himself.

“I was hoping the same thing. Actually, I was hoping you would be my plus one to something.”

“You - you were? To what?”

“Well, you seem to be very good with children, and when I got home after shopping with Stephen, his mother kept asking who Blaine was, so I was wondering if I could interest you in a birthday party? He’s turning three next weekend.”

“If I can get off of work, I’d love to,” Blaine says. And it’s not his ideal date, but he’s so happy that Kurt is letting him in and wants to spend time with him.

“I should probably give you my number now and let you get back to work. I think your manager is watching you, and I wouldn’t want to get you into trouble,” Kurt says out of the corner of his mouth.

Blaine pats his pockets as if he’ll find something there. “I’m not allowed to have my phone on the sales floor, of course.”

“No problem,” Kurt says. “Give me yours, and I’ll shoot you a text with all the details about the party.”

Blaine rattles off his phone number, and Kurt reads it back to him when he’s through.

“Perfect.” Blaine smiles. “I guess I’ll see you around then.”

“In a week,” Kurt corrects him. “See you, Blaine.”

-s-

When Blaine clocks out for the day and grabs his phone, he sees he has a couple missed texts, all from Kurt.

_**Hey, It’s Kurt! Can I admit something to you? I don’t usually frequent the mall, I was just hoping I would see you again. I’m happy I did. :)** _

As promised, the next message contains all the details about the party, including the time, location, and a warning that the host is vegan so _“don’t bother bringing any food or anything - just come as you are”_.  

Blaine can do that. After years of pretending to be someone else and then rediscovering himself, Blaine is now very good at being exactly who he is and nothing more or less.


	4. Coda

It’s a small backyard party on a nice sunny autumn day, and when Blaine arrives, guitar case in hand, Kurt rushes to greet him and introduce him to everyone: his dad, his stepmom, and several of his friends and a few teachers from high school, and Blaine tries to pay attention and remember everyone’s names.

“I have to go help with something. I’ll be back in a bit,” Kurt tells him, and Blaine can tell that Kurt has been rushing around, probably planned the entire thing, and is now the one in charge of making sure everything runs smoothly.

Kurt takes the guitar off Blaine’s hands, and brings it into the house, leaving Blaine feeling sort of naked now and without a crutch.

Blaine stands off to the side, feeling out of place, and then Stephen sees him and waves. The little boy is playing with an adorable blonde, curly-haired little girl who looks to be about seven or eight, and then he sees a few more kids, one with very noticeable ginger hair.

One of Kurt’s friends spots Blaine standing by himself, Noah, if he recalls correctly, and he calls him over to the group that’s formed underneath a tree in the corner of the yard.

“Come, join us. Any friend of Kurt’s is a friend of ours,” Noah says, and Blaine feels a little more at ease.

“Beth was being an absolute nightmare this morning,” Quinn recounts to the rest of the group, picking up a conversation they’d been having before Blaine entered the group. “She didn’t want to get out of bed or take a bath, and then I couldn’t get her to eat anything. I found out she didn’t want to come to the party.”

“What kind of kid doesn’t like birthday parties, ya know?” Noah adds.

“Right? It was so strange, but I guess she’s older than the rest of the kids here, and that must not be so fun for her.”

“I’m sorry, it’s Blaine, isn’t it?” A small brunette cuts in. “I’m Rachel Berry, Stephen’s mom, and the hostess of this quaint get-together. I’m glad you could join us.”

“Thank you for welcoming me,” Blaine says.

“Kurt told me you’re a music guy, and then I saw that you actually brought your guitar.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking maybe I could play something for the kids.”

“Don’t apologize, I think it’s an excellent idea!” Rachel beams, grabbing Blaine’s arm and squeezing gently before withdrawing her hand. “When it comes to music and performing, you’re certainly in good company.”

“I’m back,” Kurt says, coming up beside Rachel. “Sorry about that. I had to make sure the cupcakes were all frosted and ready to serve.”

Rachel winds her arms around Kurt’s arm, slides her hand into his, and leans her head against his shoulder, and Blaine’s stomach twists uncomfortably at the display of affection. This is Stephen’s mother, the woman Kurt talks about a lot, and Blaine really begins to see the resemblance. He looks between Rachel and Kurt and sees how close they are, and he’s confused again and feeling a little sick.

That’s when it dawns on Blaine that he knows virtually nothing about Kurt and his past, only where he went to school and where he currently works. He was pretty sure that Kurt was gay and had been flirting with him, but now he’s not so certain about anything. Now, Blaine doesn’t even think this was supposed to be a date. Perhaps Kurt was just being friendly when he invited him.

Then he thinks, maybe Kurt is bisexual. There’s no ring on his finger or on Rachel’s, so Blaine entertains the possibility that Kurt had once been with Rachel, had a child, and then they split or maybe they were never married. It wasn’t completely unheard of. And maybe he’s just grasping at straws, but Blaine really hopes that’s the case. Then again, there’s the possibility Rachel was a surrogate, the biological mother of Kurt’s son from a past relationship, and Blaine’s really not sure how he feels about any of it.

Blaine’s imagination is running wild when Kurt recaptures his attention.

“It’s time for cake and presents. Care to join me, Blaine?” Kurt offers his arm, and Blaine is feeling extremely torn, staring blankly at it as he considers the meaning behind the gesture. He finally takes his arm, sliding his own around Kurt’s, and they make their way over to where the children are seated.

“So, Stephen...” Blaine begins, but Kurt cuts him off.

“Sondheim _and_ Schwartz. She couldn’t choose one in particular.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, god, I thought you were going to ask who he was named after. I’m so sorry I assumed. I guess I always have musical theatre on the mind. What were going to ask?”

“Nothing. That’s what I wanted to know,” Blaine lies, realizing that Kurt also has Rachel on his mind, not failing to mention her yet again.

Kurt gives him a dubious look and then turns his attention back on the children.

Blaine joins in when they sing happy birthday, but what he’s feeling is the opposite of happy at this birthday and begins to regret coming in the first place.

Stephen is eating his cupcake, and Blaine notices that he’s wearing one of the outfits he helped Kurt pick out for him, which he is currently getting very messy, smearing icing all over and down the front of the shirt.

“He’s certainly not like his father,” Blaine comments.

Kurt snorts like he’s trying to contain a laugh and then turns to look at Blaine. “Pardon?”

“He’s not like you, ya know, the way you are with clothes. You’re always so polished and put-together, so I was just thinking that he doesn’t - never mind.” Blaine had meant to be playful with his comment, but Kurt does not react in the way he had expected.

This time Kurt bursts into laughter, shaking his head as he catches his breath. “Woah there, Blaine, he’s not my kid. You thought - wait, you really thought Stephen was mine this entire time?”

“Well, sort of? Yeah, I did,” Blaine admits, feeling flush, and he hangs his head sheepishly.

“Rachel is wonderful and all, but I can assure you that that pairing would _never_ have worked out. I’m gay, Blaine, and Rach has way too much estrogen to get my nether regions excited - among other things about her that make us _completely_ incompatible.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, beginning to laugh at himself, and he feels relief wash over him. “It’s just that, well, you two look so close, and it seems like you’re always with Stephen and looking after him.”

“You’re right, I am. I can see why that could be confusing. I’m so sorry about that. Stephen’s my nephew, not my son. The thing is, his father, well, you see, he’s no longer around.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Who would want to leave such a beautiful little boy?”

Kurt grows quiet for a moment. “He didn’t leave. His father passed away,” he explains. “He was my step-brother. They weren’t together at the time. Rachel had kept the pregnancy from him, so they never got to reconcile, and I think it kills her every day, because she was so in love with him. I loved him, and I really care about Rachel, so I sorta stepped in. It’s the main reason I came back to Ohio, but I don’t want Rachel to know or feel guilty about it.”

“Kurt, that’s - that’s really admirable,” Blaine says, choked up.

“I’m no hero. It was the right thing to do. My dad and stepmom love him to death and spoil him, so he gets enough love from all of us.”

Blaine and Kurt are quiet for a while, and Blaine tries to process the news, not knowing what else to say. But Kurt seems to be okay, and from what Blaine has witnessed, they do seem to be going strong despite the loss.

Blaine feels so much more respect for Kurt, and he wants more than ever to know what’s really going on between them.

"Listen, Kurt. I like you. I like you a lot. Please, I need to know...you inviting me here, was this supposed to be a date? I just want to be sure of everything, because I don't think we got off to a good start at all."

"Yes,” Kurt says with a heavy sigh, “it was supposed to be a date, and I know it's a lame excuse for one. It's just that it's been a while since I was part of the whole dating scene, and I've forgotten how to do these things properly. So I decided to invite you to a three year old’s birthday party, because it was the first thing I could think of and I wanted to spend time with you in any way I could."

"I'm flattered, believe me. I love that you invited me to something so intimate with your family and close friends, and I don't think it's lame at all. I don't mind, and I'll admit that any means of being able to spend time with you - if you had asked me, I would have said yes. Even if you invited me to story time at the public library, I would have said yes," Blaine says, giggling at the thought.

"God, you're like a dream come true. Wow. Did that really just come out of my mouth? I'm so sorry. You just don't know how difficult it's been for me to not blurt out how gorgeous you are, and when I found out you were a musician and great with kids, my heart damn near exploded. And there I go again. But, Blaine, I really like you too, and since I've really failed at this whole thing so far, how about we start over?"

"I think - I'd like that. Let’s be open and honest, right here, right now."

Kurt holds his hand out, and Blaine takes it, though they don’t really shake, rather, they stand there, hands clasped between them.

"Hello, my name's Kurt Hummel. I eat, sleep, and breathe theatre, I'm totally childless, totally gay, and totally single and available. I think you're devastatingly handsome, and I'd like to buy you coffee sometime."

"Wow, um, how do I follow that?” Blaine jests, running his hand over his hair to the back of his neck. “I'm Blaine Anderson, music runs through my veins, I'm also single and very lonely, and I'd love to have coffee with the beautiful stranger with the captivating blue eyes and the smile that lights up a room...at least, there's been more light in my life since you walked into it."

"How about today? After this party is over, we can head over to the Lima Bean, if that sounds good to you."

"That sounds more than good to me. That sounds perfect."

Blaine’s attention is pulled away when he sees Stephen toddling over to where he and Kurt are standing, and he can’t hold back a laugh when Stephen flashes him a chocolatey grin.

“Hey, Stephen, are you having fun?” Blaine asks, crouching down a little.

Stephen nods. “Lotsa fun! Can you play with me, Blaine?”

“Oh, I -” The question spoken by the boy warms Blaine’s heart; it’s the first time he’s not been too shy to actually talk to Blaine. Blaine looks to Kurt with a question in his eyes.

"So, how about that guitar? You can’t tease us all by bringing it and not playing anything for us," Kurt says, gently nudging Blaine.

“Of course - c’mon, Stephen. I have a present for you, but we have to go sit down so I can share it with you,” Blaine says.

Stephen gasps, his mouth falling open and eyes alight. “More presents!” he squeals.

“Yeah,” Blaine says with a laugh. “I’m gonna play you some songs. Would you like that?”

Stephen nods vigorously, and wraps his little arms around Blaine’s leg, squeezing it in an embrace.

“Let me get my guitar, and then we’ll go jam.”

“Yay!”

Kurt watches the two interact, and he’s smiling so wide and brightly that it almost hurts. He looks at Blaine with his nephew, and he realizes that Blaine just seems to fit into their odd, little family unit in this indescribable, flawless way.

Kurt doesn’t know what the future will hold or how their relationship might unfold, but he knows he wants to keep Blaine around for as long as he can.  

 


End file.
